Sweet and Sour
by ThatLithuanianGirl
Summary: Roxas is remembering everything from his first week of joining The Organization. And he remembers something that has him shocked. Rated M for implied and actual Sex. Mild Swearing Plus: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


_**My past... My memories.. All flooding back.. But there's this one.. One that hurts me like no other.. And I regret leaving now..**_

* * *

><p>"S-Superior. . . S-Superior!"<p>

"S-Saix. . . Ngh..."

That was what I heard on the other side of the wall in my room. As well with the moans and mewls from the two on the other side of the wall. The hitched breathing, the mutters of sweet words and the screams of one or the other released their seed. It disgusted me. I laid in my bed, back to the wall, still hearing these sounds. My white covers(which somehow seemed to pale with the sexual moans and groans on the other side) hugging my body and keeping it warm.

_"We have no hearts, thus we can not feel any feelings of the sort."_

That's what Superior said. If that was true, why would he and The Lunar Diviner go at it as if there was no tomorrow; if that was it, why would the other members coo at each other, make mewls and moans of sweet words, and smile and say their _feelings_(**_if they had any that none of us knew about_**). I sat up from my bed, only in my blue and black boxers. Why? Well, other than wearing a leather coat and going to different worlds where heat can be unbearable or where the cold is almost below freezing, it feels comfortable. I stood up in the darkness of my room. My skin almost glowed in the dark. Creepy. There was papers, and clothing tattering my room. I'm not what you would call a "neat freak", but it was decently clean to where I could walk and not step on anything. That was a good enough reason to leave it like that. I opened the door enough for me to squeeze, left it and proceeded to strode down the dark hallway. I could hear even more mewls and moans of their content. A scowl curled up onto my face. Of course, you couldn't see it clearly if you were in the hallway. Down the hall I saw a faint light illuminating that part of the room, which was the kitchen. Now in said room, only to see a flaming headed Pyromaniac in the room drinking a glass of milk, I couldn't have scowled more.

"Make sure that doesn't all go to your thighs." I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention this.. This was in the first week I had came to The Organization. Axel and me weren't the most happiest couple of friends until it we broke it in a bit. Heh. I may not have talked much around everyone but when it came to him, he surely got me to bark back at him. <em>**

* * *

><p>All he did was smirk as his emerald eyes glanced back at me. My god those emerald eyes were mesmeriz- No! They were like toxic, seeping into my skin and making it crawl...<p>

"Why? You want me to keep my figure for you?" He retorted. My river blue eyes became cold like ice as a gave him a glare. "Oh fuck you. Like I would want your skin-and-bones figure like that. It looks you're a twig." I spat. Although I lied a bit. His hourglass figure caught my attention a lot. It looked so.. Perfect.

"I'd rather if you do it." He purred, ignoring my added word. Instantly, as I that, my face flushed pink. I heard his laughter.

"Shut up!" I hissed. _Why am I blushing? I don't like him!_ Axel strode himself to me as he ruffled my blonde hair. I hit his hand away quickly and scowled. He was **still** smirking.

"Don't be like that Roxy." He cooed. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" I spat coldly. He moved his hand to my flushing cheek. I felt my face become even warmer. He moved his lips to my ear. "Don't be that way." he breathed, the hotness of his breath on the ear, and even when it lingered, my face flushed more.

"..."

"What..? Cat got your tongue?"

He purred again. Soon I felt something biting at my ear. It was Axel, _obviously_. I bit my lip, to hold back what I was tempted to say. Why? Damned Pyro loved hearing me talk and I knew it too. But even before I knew it he was dragging me by my wrist down the hall to another room. **His** room. I struggled to get free, but his grip was **too** strong. "L-let me go!" I cried. I kept trying to jerk my arm away from him but he wouldn't let me get free. He didn't respond either. Soon we were at his door. He opened it and threw me into his room. He slowly strode in, closed** and **locked the door. I was dumbfounded until I found myself forced onto the edge of his bed. He was gripping my wrist and pushing himself against me and me more onto the bed. I felt my face flush more red than I could have thought. One of his knees were in-between my legs and parted them I glanced my eyes away from him. But the were drawn back to his. Bright, toxic, emerald green magnets(**_eyes, of course_**). As I started to say something bitter towards him, my lips became occupied. **With his lips. **

Now you could have guess, there was a siren in my head, screaming: **"Remove Fuckin' Pyro from LIPS". **But there was something that compelled me to kiss him back. With that, I actually closed my eyes and let him take over from there. He deepened the kiss and guess what? He turned the kiss into a French Kiss now. It had taken me by surprise, and I began to get more into it as I felt heat from his lips. I felt warm now. He then pulled away and I felt the heat fade slowly. I gave out a soft whine, wanting the warmth back. A smirk curled onto Axel's lips as he stared down at me longingly. He then began to place small kisses along my jawline and neck. The were soft and warm and my eyes began to become half-lidded. My face had flushed a little less and my breathing was softer.

_Why didn't I try to stop him?_

_Why did I let him do this?_

_Is it possible that..?_

I cringed slightly and hissed at the flaming headed Pyro. He was biting my neck and I felt blood seep from where he bit lightly. He lapped it up as if it was nothing. "That hurts." I hissed towards him. He chuckled and now sucked on my neck. My breath hitched slightly. He then stopped and grinned.

"What are you grinning about, you fuck?" I spat.

He put three fingers in front of my lips. "I'd cover them well if you don't it to hurt." He stated bluntly as he smirked. I gave a glare along with a very, almost murderous look, then began to suck on his three fingers. Slowly, covering each digit. "Heh.. You're making such a cute face while doing that." He cooed to spite me. I began to say something but stopped and continued to suck on his fingers. He then pulled(**_or more like jerked away. The ass. . . N-Not that I wanted to keep sucking on them!_** ) his fingers away from my mouth, and with his other hand, he swiftly pulled down my boxers. He then made me spread my legs wider than they already were apart and adjust them. He then slid his fingers into my entrance slowly one by one. I gasped and huffed slightly. He then began to thrust them at a steady pace before scissoring every here and there. I held back muffled gasps of pleasure from it. Soon he hit that **one **spot and I let out a pleasurable moan of ecstasy. He had found my _prostate. _The Pyromaniac gave a Cheshire cat grin and hit it again, just for a tease. I stifled a moan and shot a glare. I hated teasing and foreplay. Even though it _was _my first time. Finally, he removed his fingers and jerked down his boxers. I could see how aroused he was. And then, looking at my own erection, I was highly... hard as well, because I now felt a twinge around it and in my stomach. Now I felt his erection in my entrance. Sliding in and out. I let out a moan louder than I expected(_**It wasn't even supposed to come out! I hated him hearing me be so... vulnerable**_). As he kept thrusting into me I moaned and mewled, just for him. Axel then began to whisper and mutter sweet words to me into my ear and kept going. My back arched and I rolled my hips for him so he could get deeper within me. Soon he hit my prostate **hard on**. I saw stars and white spots. Another hit there and I screamed and released my seed onto his stomach. My body began to feel limp and after another few thrusts he released his seed in me, and collasped on his own bed next to me. His seed felt warm in me as it now began to seep out slowly. We stayed there for several minutes letting each other catch our breaths before cuddling... Like one of those cheesy couples you'd see. Only thing is... One isn't mentally complaining about being taken dry.

"Roxas..."

"Hm..?"

"Do you know why everyone in the castle states their _feelings _yet they have none?"

"No.." I mummered.

"It's like this. We all have some memories of our feelings and we grasp them as much as we can. Those who don't have memories are at least able to share the memories that the others have and see what it's like. It helps us _feel _Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?" he stated and grinned. I nodded.

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All that time.. I had forgotten that from the first week, and know it came flooding back. I wish I could undo everything I did. Everything I said, and everything I forgot. But... I know we'll see each-other again.. Have those fun times again.. Even with.. "HER". And things will be back to normal..<strong>_

_**Just..**_

_**Don't forget me Fucking Pyromaniac...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Annnnd This is a fanfic I wrote so long ago. Cleaned it up though. Anyways, blah Blah, I don't own KH or that characters, sadly enough. I need to get sleep. -falls over; I'll clean this up more later.

Please rate and review


End file.
